4CW
4 Corners Wrestling, otherwise known as 4CW, established in 2004, is a booking/RP/contribution-based efederation based in the US. It is not to be confused with the newer 4CW which was established in 2013 and there is no connection between the two promotions. It broadcasts shows in the form of Storm Front and PPVs. It is currently owned by The Consortium, who appoint General Managers for the show and oversee the business side. Background Formation (1999 - 2005) 4CW opened its doors in 1999 and had several names, including 4FW and C4W until it was re-branded in 2004 as 4CW. In 4CW's early years, the nation was gripped with unique match types, compelling stories and larger than life superstars such as chux, Mike Nichols, Jack Valentine, Inferno, Cocozo, Lord Skywolf, Senecca, Dirk Meyer, Gemini and Supreme. Expansion (2006 - 2009) 4CW continued to grow towards the end of the 2000s, with more stars becoming household names like Chris Drake, Stardust, Eddie Wolfbaine, Clyde Bonham, Carlos Murphy, Jon Viper, Sery, Carstein and Rocket Roky. 4CW was at its height running weekly shows with a packed roster. Turbulent Years (2010 - 2015) 4CW continued to succeed throughout 2010, with new, dynamic stars emerging faster than they had in years. However, 4CW had some turbulent years from 2011 to 2015, with periods of inactivity peppered throughout. During this time, we saw stars such as Brock McSweeney, Jacob Scharff, Sorin Webster and Rhys Cain rise to prominence. New Generation (2016 - 2019) 4CW was revived in 2016 and has been active since. New stars have risen to prominence such as Brian White, Phil McGroin, Glock Nine, Pilgrim Paige and Witch Hazel as well as the returns of many 4CW legends like Jon Viper, Clyde Bonham, S&M, Jack Valentine and Eddie Wolfbaine. In 2017, the 4CW Universal Championship was revived. Also, the Stormchaser tournament debuted. In 2018, the 4CW Tag Team Championships were revived and the 4CW Hardcore Championship was established. 2018 also saw the debut of the Rumble in the Storm match. In 2019, the Lightning in the Bottle match and achievement were established. Exponential Growth (2019 - Present) From the latter half of 2019 onwards, 4CW saw a large amount of growth. The tag team division continued to thrive, with established teams like Umbra Maxima, The Liberation, Murder of Crows and Silent Sorcery being joined by the likes of Synth City Thrillers, the returning S&M and more. It was announced that as of 2020, a secondary show would debut entitled 4CW Duskfall. Currently, there are monthly shows being run and two PPVs per year, with special "supershows" cropping up a few times a year. PPV/SuperShow Calendar 4CW has at present two PPVs a year: * April: Revival * October: Gallows End Other shows have been aired in the past, when 4CW had a more regular PPV schedule including War and Massacre. Storm Front sometimes hosts special "SuperShow" episodes. Upcoming Storm Front SuperShows include: * December 2019: Storm Front: WAR III * February 2020: Storm Front: Battle in the Bayou * July 2020: Storm Front: Rumble in the Storm III * December 2020: Storm Front: WAR IV * February 2021: Storm Front: Declaration * July 2021: Storm Front: Rumble in the Storm IV 4CW has a collection of SuperShows that are no longer active. These include Cash Out, In Your Apartment, Autumn Awakening and Night of Champions. Championships & Achievements Championships * Active: ** [[4CW World Championship|'4CW World Championship']] *** Current Champion: Jack Valentine ** 4CW Universal Championship *** Current Champion: Supreme ** 4CW Tag Team Championships *** Current Champions: Silent Sorcery (2) ** 4CW Custom Cup Championship *** Current Champion: Tommy Young ** 4CW Hardcore Championship *** Current Champion: Brian White * Inactive: ** Lightning in the Bottle Holder *** Vacant * Defunct: ** 4CW Everlast Championship ** 4CW Women's Championship * Honourary: ** 4CW Grand Slam Championship Matches * [[13 Ghost Gauntlet match|'13 Ghost Gauntlet']] * [[Gallows Pole match|'Gallows Pole']] * [[WAR match|'WAR']] * [[Rumble in the Storm match|'Rumble in the Storm']] * Hard Knocks Life * [[Lightning in the Bottle match|'Lightning in the Bottle']] Tournaments * [[Soul Survivor (Tournament)|'Soul (Sole) Survivor']] * [[Stormchaser (Tournament)|'Stormchaser']]''' Merchandise and media '''Video Games * 4CW '18 * [[4CW '19 (4CW Video Game)|'4CW '19']] Collectibles * [[4-Chi-W|'4-Chi-W']] Movies * [[Action Faction (film)|'Action Faction (2019)']] * The Sea (2019) * The Narrow Road With Houses On Both Sides (2019) 4CW Hall of Fame * [[4CW Hall of Fame|'4CW Hall of Fame']] Roster Below is a list of current and former roster members. Active: * [[Brian White|'Brian "The Freight Train" White']] * [[Bruce Rigg|'Bruce Rigg']] * Carlos Starr * Devon Drummond * [[Dirk Meyer|'Dirk Meyer']] * [[Drunkin Janitur|'Drunkin Janitur']] * [[Elfan Simtul|'Elfan Simtul']] * [[Erica Moxie|'Erica Moxie']] * [[Garret Fischer|'"The Rotterdam Raven" Garret Fischer']] * [[Glock Nine|'Glock Nine']] * [[Jack Valentine|'Jack "Mad Dog" Valentine']] * JANISTAR * [[Jason Crow|'Jason Crow']] * Madeline Phoenix * [[Mark Redman|'"The Man" Mark Redman']] * [[Maximillian Yesgill|'Maximillian Yesgill']] * Myback * [[Nik Waverly|'Nik Waverly']] * [[Oki-Kira|'Oki-Kira']] * Pilgrim Paige * [[Phil McGroin|'Phil McGroin']] * Rane * Reuben Kojo * [[Robert Crow|'Robert Crow']] * [[Supreme|'Reamer/Supreme']] * [["The Bruiser" Rhys Cain|'"The Black Flame" Rhys Cain']] * "The Wrestler" Robert Smith * [[Senecca|'Senecca']] * Swifter * [["Top Gun" Tommy Young|'"Top Gun" Tommy Young']] * Tony Rock * [[Tsukiko Mizuno|'Tsukiko Mizuno']] * [[The Virgin Rose|'The Virgin Rose']] * [[Witch Hazel|'Witch Hazel']] * [[Zak E Justice|'Zak E Justice']] * [[Zephyris|'Zephyris']] Tag Teams: * Silent Sorcery * The Liberation * [[Umbra Maxima|'Umbra Maxima']] * Murder of Crows * [[Synth City Thrillers|'Synth City Thrillers']] * [[The Supergroup|'The RockStarrs']] * S&M Factions: * The Black Flame * The Janiturs * [[The Supergroup|'The Supergroup']] * The Coven (defunct) Injured/Inactive: * [[Carstein|'Carstein']] Alumni: * [chux] * Alexandre * Amy Andolini * Bally Hoo * "No Class" Bobby Pinash * Brock McSweeney * "The Law" Carlos Murphy * Chris Crow * [[Chris Drake|'Chris Drake']] * [[Chris "Belly" Marks|'Chris "Belly" Marks']] * [[Clyde Bonham|'Clyde Bonham']] * Cocozo * Damien Blood * Descent * [[Eddie Wolfbaine|'Eddie Wolfbaine']] * Fabian Miles * Firecracker * Fish * Gabriel * Gemini (Victor & Drederick Kincaid) * [[Inferno (4CW)|'Inferno']] * [[Jacob Scharff|'Jacob "The Thunderbolt" Scharff']] * Jenna Divyne * Jeremiah Judah "J.J" Blaze * Johnny Metal * [[Jon Viper|'Jon Viper']] * Kensai * Kurtis Raymond * [[Lord Skywolf|'Lord Skywolf']] * Lorelei Spice * [["Main Event" Mike Nichols|'"Main Event" Mike Nichols']] * [[MONSTAR|'MONSTAR']] * Paladin Wells * Rasheed Evans * Retro Modern * Rog Roddick * Serpent * [[Sery|'Sery']] * Skylar Scharff * Sorin Webster * Stardust * Steven Penance * Synder * Tom Foolery * Universal Invader * "The Wonderful" Willy Twist Win-Loss Records * 4CW Win-Loss Records by year Staff Below is the list of current and former staff members. * Owners: ** The Consortium (2016 - Present) * Previous Owners: ** Chris "Belly" Marks ''(2014)'' ** Mr Andolini ''(2012 - 2014)'' ** Lord Skywolf * General Manager: ** Sery (August 2018 - Present) ** Lord Skywolf (May 2017 - July 2018) ** Quinn Cox Meyer (October 2016 - May 2017) ** Max Clay (2014-2016) ** Hugh Knowles * Play-by-play Commentators: ** Scott Phoenix ''(2004 - Present)'' * Color Commentators: ** Ray Jeffrey ''(2004 - Present)'' ** James Roberts ''(2007 - Present)'' * Ring Announcers: ** Michael Carson (2014 - Present) ** Jenny Loveless (2004 - 2016) * Interviewers: ** Marie Dubois ''(2016 - Present)'' ** Gabriel Crowe * Referees: ** Jason Trent (Head Referee; 2016 - Present) ** Anna Molly (2018 - Present) ** Jude O'Cater (2018 - Present) Affiliates 'Sery Shop 'Category:4 Corners Wrestling Category:Active federations Category:Promotions Category:Federations